Ill-Breaded
Ill-Breaded is a Specy Spooktacular episode. In this episode, Bun and the rest of the town become possessed by a poison in Bun's buns and pastries, and Laurie has to save them. Starring Roles *Bun *Laurie Featuring *Josh *Bold *Zappy *Veggie *Sluggy Appearances *Quacks *Flicky *Flaky *Cream and Queen *Handy *Splendid Plot Bun is seen in his house, getting his book of recipes out of a drawer. He reads the book carefully, and nods his head up and down. He puts away the cookbook and grabs a spoon and an egg beater. He puts the ingredients in a bowl. Just outside his window, a random witch uses dark magic to blind Bun. She sneaks into his house and replaces the eggs with a weird purple orb in the shape of an egg. Bun is unblinded, and gets back to cooking. Bun is seen in his truck, driving to his bakery. When he gets there, he pushes the pedal and takes all of the buns out of the back of the truck. He puts them in his fridge and waits for the bakery to open. Ten minutes later, the bakery opens, and two people storm. Veggie, who says he is a vegan, asks for a salad. Bun says that he has no salad, making Veggie upset. However, Bun gives Veggie a veggie bun. Veggie smiles, and goes to his table. While Bun is giving buns to people, the witch is still snickering from behind the bakery. Bun finally gives the last bun to Quacks, who has it balancing on his nub while he gets the money from his pocket. Bun decides to try one of his buns out. He eats it, but as soon as he does, his eyes turn swirly, and his face becomes purplish. He walks out of his bakery like a zombie, along with everyone else who ate a bun. Laurie, walking across the street to the bakery, sees the people walking like zombies towards her. She screams, and runs away from them. She encounters Quacks not facing her, and sighs, thinking he is not possessed. He turns around and shows his swirly eyes, making her realize she's talking to a zombie. Quacks tries to grab her with his nub, but fails. She then watches a zombie survival movie. It shows that the best way to get past zombies is by walking like one. Laurie decides to try that. She walks like a zombie past the HTF's that were possessed. She goes to a gun store and takes a gun from the counter. She aims the gun at Quacks, but doesn't pull the trigger. Instead, she has a better idea. She pushes Quacks into the water, where he drowns in the ocean. She sees Sluggy climbing onto her to bite her and kicks him off while kicking a possessed Veggie in the face. Sluggy lands on a nail and is impaled. Before she knows it, Laurie is swarmed by the characters, but before they can kill her, Splendid saves her by rolling the characters into a ball and throwing them into a wall, where they explode upon impact. Laurie thanks Splendid, who carries her back to her house. She sighs, and goes inside. She watches another zombie movie, and a zombified Josh jumpscares her, killing her from fright. The zombified Josh then licks the screen. Before the episode ends, the zombie Josh is splattered against the screen, where the text Happy Halloween appears in the blood. Deaths *Everyone who ate the bus were zombified. *Quacks drowns. *Sluggy is impaled on a nail. Veggie is kicked onto the ground. *The rest of the zombies are splattered against a wall. *Josh splats against the screen. Trivia *The title is a pun on words of "ill-headed". *This is the second time Laurie is in a zombie invasion. The first was Good Mourning. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes